Intransigencia
by stellarlies
Summary: Entenderse no siempre es fácil. Se trata y se trata y se trata. Y aunque se logre comprender al otro, nada asegura que esa comprensión lleve a una resolución. Kagehina.


¿Qué es esto? Ni yo sé. No es siquiera un fic propiamente, aunque se me dificulta escribir fics reales con estos muchachos. Quizás algún día lo haga. Ya que, quería escribir algo sobre el último episodio. Mira que este se parece un poco a mi último fic de ellos, que horror. Notese que este fic iba a ser Hinata!centric y por alguna razón el prota se volvio Kageyama. Lo siento, soy trash por él. También siento ser tan mala para los nombres, lol.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, si no, Kagehina fuera canon. Bueno, prácticamente lo es. Si me perteneciera, hubiera besos Kagehina por doquier.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

Hinata quisiera entender a Kageyama. Quiere entenderlo.

No entiende que, cuando le dice _quiero luchar por mi mismo_ , Kageyama entiende "quiero que me dejes solo, ya no te necesito". Kageyama quiere ser necesitado, Kageyama no quiere que le abandonen.

Kageyama quisiera entender a Hinata. Quiere entenderlo.

No entiende que, cuando le dice _yo me encargaré de todo,_ le duele de sobremanera, porque Hinata quiere ser útil, Hinata no quiere ser lastre, Hinata tampoco desea ser abandonado.

No es como si no se conocieran, oh, se conocen bien, son amigos, no, quizás no amigos, probablemente no amigos, pero sí compañeros. Compañeros, palabra extraña para definirles, porque, no se siente _solo_ como compañerismo. Nunca lo ha sido.

Pero catalogar relaciones siempre es difícil, más cuando los términos no parecen ser suficientes. ¿Rivales? ¿Compañeros? ¿Amigos? Sienten que ninguna les queda bien.

Pero pueden quedarse en compañeros, Hinata piensa, porque esa es la única relación que es segura que comparten. Que es mutua. Que es deseada. Ambos son un excelente equipo, eso sí, cuando Kageyama hace todo el trabajo, y no, a Hinata eso no le hace gracia. Porque él quiere ser útil para el equipo, él no quiere que _Kageyama_ lo vea como un inútil. No Kageyama, de todas las personas.

Puede parecer tonto pero es lo que lo impulsa, el querer ganar, y también, el querer ganarle a Kageyama.

Sí, quizás podría considerarlo un rival.

 _No te equivoques, el que tiene el liderazgo en el ataque no eres tú sino el enano._

Kageyama tiene que comerse sus palabras. Pero no puede, es difícil, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué podría decirle a Hinata para solucionar su relación?

Las relaciones son complicadas, por eso a Kageyama se le hace tan difícil mantenerlas.

Así que entrenan. Entrenan porque es la manera más fácil de solucionar los problemas. Intuyen que el otro sabe que están entrenando. Pero no hablan, no comentan sobre ello. Hablar arruinaría todo.

Por supuesto, sí.

Hacen una promesa silenciosa, mejoraremos hasta que podamos vernos a la cara. Hasta que no tengamos que fingir que no nos vemos cuando caminamos uno al frente del otro. En ese momento, no necesitaremos hablar, mejorar nuestra técnica lo mejorará todo.

Las acciones hablan por si mismas ¿no?

Es más fácil, piensa Kageyama, practicar, practicar, practicar. Lograr esa levantada. Poder levantar cualquier balón para _él_ hará que la relación vuelva a ser la misma, o eso es lo que intuye. La verdad es que _ninguno de los do_ s es bueno para las relaciones.

Pero ambos se lamentan. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Un quiebre. Y es perfectamente normal, eso, que Hinata quiera surgir y luchar en el aire, es lógico. Kageyama lo trata de aceptar, cree que lo entiende, lo "acepta". Es lo mejor para el equipo, también. Y aún así, quisiera poder hablar con Hinata, normalmente, estar junto a él. No sentir esa tensión en el aire.

Que los hombres son idiotas y rudos y sabe que no debió haberle pegado a Hinata así pero el también le pegó y deberían simplemente estar a mano. No debería ser un inconveniente, pero la tensión de la última pelea está allí, hasta Yachi puede sentirla, y ambos notan como la mirada de la chica va hacia ambos, en busca de una reconciliación, puesto que ella detesta verlos peleados.

Ellos se sienten parecido. Y saben, lo entienden, lo reconocen ahora. Porque son un dúo, sí. Son un gran equipo, entre todos. Pero también son individuos, personas por si mismas que tienen sueños individuales. Kageyama lo entiende, más o menos, y sabe que Hinata no puede estar bajo sus alas todo el tiempo, tiene que volar, tiene que volar a su lado, así es como deben ser las cosas. Y Hinata piensa igual, está cansado, y quiere volver a hacer una carrera con Kageyama solo porque le provocó hacer una competencia con él, porque pelear con Kageyama es divertido, porque _estar_ con Kageyama es divertido.

Pero ninguno sabe que palabras decir, cómo decirlas. Están atrapados en incertidumbre, proveniente del miedo. No querer hablar para no tener que lidiar con escenarios estresantes. Si solo el otro diera su brazo a torcer, si solo el otro hablará, si solo uno de ellos tomara la iniciativa... Podrían dejar de sentirse solos, porque no es necesario sentirse solos teniéndose el uno al otro. Y ellos se tiene el uno al otro. Solo les hace falta darse cuenta de ello.

-.-


End file.
